wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spell power
+Healing and +Damage You may have seen items or effects with bonuses like the following: :"Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 42." :"Increases damage and healing done by spells and effects by up to 42." :"Increases Fire damage done by spells and effects by up to 42." The common misconception surrounding these bonuses is that the item grants a random bonus between 1 and 42 for each spell cast. In actuality, each spell gets a fixed bonus that is determined by the spell type, casting time, target and/or way the spell is applied. Spell power stacking To determine how much +Healing, +Damage/Healing and +Damage you have, simply add together the totals from each item: these bonuses stack additively. If you had two items that each give +20 shadow damage, one that gives +10 damage/healing, and one that gives +10 healing, the spell power bonuses would appear as below. +Damage stacking If wearing two +20 shadow damage items, and one +10 damage/healing item, all of your non-shadow damage spells would receive a benefit of +10, and shadow damage spells would receive +50 damage. You can calculate the total +damage received by a school of magic by adding school-specific bonuses to generic spell damage or "damage and healing" bonuses. These numbers are clearly visible by mousing over your spell damage total in the character panel of the default UI. +Healing stacking Healing bonuses, in contrast, are much simpler than damage spell power; there is only one type of bonus compared to the many bonuses of damage, and spell power stacks much more easily. Healing has the capability to receive a much higher benefit from spell power. While a +10 damage/healing item and a +10 healing item, a heal would receive the whole advertised benefit of 20. It should be noted that some of the most powerful spell power items in the game are +Healing items. Formulas for Different Spell Types The calculations below end in a decimal result that should be less than 1. To get the % multiply that decimal by 100. Different types of spells have their damage and healing bonuses calculated differently. There are three base types of spells: standard, over time or a combination. Area of Effect and Channeling spells also take different bonuses. After the proper bonus is calculated, penalties are calculated to achieve the final damage. Standard Spells Standard spells are spells that apply all the damage or healing at one time. To determine the plus Healing or Damage benefit for these spells the following formula is used: (Cast Time of Spell) / 3.5 7.0+ sec = 200.0% 6.5 sec = 185.7% 6.0 sec = 171.4% 5.5 sec = 157.1% 5.0 sec = 142.9% 4.5 sec = 128.6% 4.0 sec = 114.3% 3.5 sec = 100.0% 3.0 sec = 85.71% 2.5 sec = 71.43% 2.0 sec = 57.14% 1.5- sec = 42.86% Instant = 42.86% Spells with a cast time longer than 7.0 seconds are capped at 200%. The casting time used in the calculation should be the base cast time before effects from talents or gear are applied. Note that the tooltip in game includes those effects; refer to the WoWWiki spells section to find the base cast times of all spells. Examples of such spells include: Healing Touch (Druid), Greater Heal (Priest), Shadow Bolt (Warlock) Exceptions of this rule are: Soul Fire (Warlock) - 100% Fireball (Mage) - Loses 2% coefficient per rank of Improved Fireball, base coefficient behaves as described above Frostbolt (Mage) - Loses 2% coefficient per rank of Improved Frostbolt, base coefficient behaves as described above Over Time Spell Over Time spells apply healing or damage over a period of time in ticks. (Duration of Spell / 15) = Total 3 sec = 20% 6 sec = 40% 9 sec = 60% 12 sec = 80% 15 sec = 100% 18 sec = 120% 21 sec = 140% Prior to patch 2.0.1, there was a 100% cap on over-time spells longer than 15 seconds. This cap has since been removed. The total bonus is divided equally to each tick. Examples of these spells include: Rejuvenation (Druid), Renew (Priest) Exceptions of this rule are: Shadow Word: Pain (Priest) - 110%, increased beyond 140% with Improved Shadow Word: Pain, which extends its duration Corruption (Warlock) - 92%, can be increased beyond 130% with talents Curse of Agony (Warlock) - 120% Curse of Doom (Warlock) - 200% Combination - Standard and Over Time Spell The bonus for spells that have both a standard and an over time component is divided between them. The over time portion receives the following bonus: (Duration / 15) / ((Duration / 15) + (Cast Time of Spell / 3.5)) = Portion to Over Time The standard portion receives the rest: 1 - Portion to Over Time = Portion to Standard The duration and cast time limits are then applied: (Cast Time of Spell / 3.5) * Portion to Standard = Total bonus to Standard Portion (Duration / 15) * Portion to Over Time = Total Bonus to Over Time Portion Examples of these spells include: Moonfire (Druid), Immolate (Warlock) Channeled Spell Channeled spells have their benefit distributed evenly over the time the effect lasts, getting 100% benefit for the whole spell (not per tick). The duration of the spell cast time is used as with a standard spell to calculate the total benefit, then divided equally between the number of ticks. Cast Time of Spell / 3.5 = Benefit Examples of these spells include: Hurricane (Druid), Arcane Missiles (Mage), Hellfire (Warlock). Area of Effect Spell Area of Effect spells receive only 1/3 of the total bonus. The cast time is used as with a standard spell to calculate the total benefit, then divided by 3. (Cast Time of Spell / 3.5) / 3 = Benefit 10 sec = 95.24% 3.5 sec = 33.33% 3.0 sec = 28.57% 2.5 sec = 23.81% 2.0 sec = 19.05% 1.5 sec = 14.29% Instant = 14.29% Examples of these spells include: Tranquility (Druid), Arcane Explosion (Mage), Prayer of Healing (Priest), Hellfire (Warlock) :Note that some spells fall under the rules for multiple spell types. Hurricane, Tranquility and Hellfire, for example, are all Area of Effect and Channeled. Prayer of Healing is both a Standard Spell as well as an Area of Effect spell. :Note that in the Burning Crusade and patch 2.0 there is a diminishing return against multiple targets. That is, as the number of targets your spells affect increases, the less damage you will deal to them. The numbers for this mechanic aren't yet known. Paladin Special Attacks Some abilities of Paladins work different ways. Here is some formula tested in beta version of the Burning Crusade. Holy Shield, which like Thorns (Druid) or Retribution Aura (Paladin) reflects damage: 5% of +spell damage effect = +damage applied for each charge Seal of Righteousness, which applies holy damage on each melee attack: One-handed weapons: 9.2% * Weapon Speed in seconds = Total 1.0 sec = 9.2% 2.2 sec = 20% Two-handed weapons: 10.8% * Weapon Speed in seconds = Total 2.6 sec = 28% 3.7 sec = 40% Rules for Applying +Healing and +Damage #Calculate spell time using the base spell cast time before talents and gear. (The in-game tool tip will include those bonuses; refer to WoWWiki's spells section for base cast times for all spells.) #Spells that take longer than 7.0 seconds to cast are treated as if their casting time was 7.0 seconds, and spells faster than 1.5 sec are treated as if their casting time was 1.5 seconds. #Damage benefits are applied before any talents or buffs that may otherwise increase your spell damage. Healing spells are the opposite: all talents are considered first, and bonuses from gear afterward. Penalty Rules Spells learned before level 20 Many spells have multiple ranks. To avoid abuse of lower ranks to have a similar effect at a negligible mana cost, any spell learned below level 20 receives a large penalty. If such a spell has a shorter cast time than a higher rank, this is also taken in to account. This penalty can be calculated by subtracting 3.75% for each level lower than 20. (20 - Level Spell is Learned) * .0375 = Penalty Downranked spells On 23-Oct-2006, Drysc posted this to the General forums: :"In the Burning Crusade, we’ve decided to make a fundamental change to the way spells calculate the bonus they receive from +healing and +spell damage effects and items. This is because we have seen a growing trend in using “downranking” and large amounts of +healing items, which we feel negatively impacts game balance. Downranking involves high-level players using lower level spell ranks and +healing gear to conserve mana, but maintain a high rate of healing done. Through this method, it has become possible in the live game for healing characters to heal large amounts of damage indefinitely without running out of mana. To maintain progression of use through spell ranks, we are changing how lower ranked spells relate to characters of higher level. :Spells will now receive a smaller bonus from +healing and +spell damage based on a comparison of the level at which the spell was learned and the caster’s current level. Take the Priest spell Heal 2 as an example: :The spell is learned at level 22, and the base points for healing on the spell keep increasing until level 27. So, level 27 is considered the spell’s max level in our calculation. :This system gives an additional 6 levels of slack before applying any penalty to casting Heal 2; so, players up to level 33 can cast it with no penalty. :In this example, we will use level 34 (one level past the cast level of the spell) as a starting point. :The bonus from +healing is multiplied by this ratio: :: ((spell level)+6) / (player level) :That means the level 34 player only gets 97% of the normal bonus from +healing items when casting Heal 2. A level 60 player would only get 55% of the bonus, while a level 70 would get 47%. :The exact same system will also apply to damage spells. However, as healing classes tend to use downranking more often than others, healers are likely to see more effect from this change than other classes. As a general rule, players will be able to use the top 2 or 3 ranks of each spell before receiving any penalty. All of the existing ratios for the +healing and +spell damage bonuses on spells are also still in effect; so spells with a short casting time will continue to receive a smaller bonus than spells with a longer casting time. Spells learned below level 20 will still receive substantially smaller bonuses." As of patch 2.0.1, this reduction in the effectiveness of +damage/+healing has gone live. The above text has some confusion about the "spell level" that appears in the ratio. At one point, it says that the penalty is "based on a comparison of the level at which the spell was learned and the caster’s current level." In the example with Heal (Rank 2), though, the level used in the calculation is not the level at which Heal (Rank 2) is learned, but rather the level at which, quote, "the base points for healing on the spell keep increasing until". What Drysic almost certainly meant was that the "spell level" that appears in the ratio is one level below whenever the next higher rank of the spell is trainable. Since Heal (Rank 3) is trainable at level 28, the "spell level" of Heal (Rank 2) is considered to be level 27. Hence, the formula for the penalty becomes: 1 - (((Level at which next higher rank of Spell is Learned) + 5) / (Player's Level)) = Penalty For example, druids first learn the spell Healing Touch (Rank 6) at level 32. For a level 60 Druid, the Downranked penalty for casting Healing Touch (Rank 5) will be 38.3%, so the spell will only get 61.7% of the druid's +healing bonus. Drysc's last sentence implies that the "Spells learned before level 20" penalty described above is still in effect, and in fact is multiplicatively cumulative with the downranked spell penalty. Spells with Additional Effects Spells with additional effects, like a slowing effect, get a 5% penalty to damage and healing bonuses. This penalty is applied after the spell type calculation, before other penalties. For example, a standard area of effect spell with an slow effect would be calculated like so: ((Cast Time of Spell / 3.5 ) * .95 Penalty for extra effect) / 3 = Benefit Examples of these spells include: Blast Wave (Mage), Blizzard (Mage) The above calculations are for Area of Effect spells with a snare, identified by the " / 3" at the end. For single-target spells, use the following formula: ((Cast Time of Spell / 3.5 ) * .95 Penalty for extra effect)= Benefit Examples of these spells include: Entangling Roots (Druid) Spells that do Both Damage and Healing Some spells, namely Life Drains, both damage the target and heal the caster. These spells have a 50% penalty to the bonus they receive, but bonuses to spell damage increase both the damage and the healing of the spell equally. These spells receive no bonus from effects that only increase healing. Examples of these spells include: Devouring Plague (Priest), Drain Life (Warlock) Exceptions to the Rules #Pyroblast was changed in patch 1.9 to deal 100% of +spell damage on impact and 71.4% of +spell damage to its DoT component. #Fireball has a small damage over time component, but is not considered a hybrid spell, so it receives only the Direct Damage bonus to its direct damage component. Spell damage gear never increases the DoT on fireball. #Mind Flay does not follow channeling rules and uses 59% damage applied #Power Word: Shield does not follow instant cast rules and applies 20% of bonus healing. #As of 2.0.3, Corruption and Curse of Agony receive a reduced bonus relative to other Damage over Time spells of the same duration. From player experiments, Corruption seems to be receiving 96% of the caster's total +spell damage bonus over the duration of the spell (rather than 120%), and Curse of Agony seems to be receiving 120% (rather than 160%). #As of 2.0.6, the talents Improved Fireball and Improved Frostbolt reduce the coefficient by 2% per rank. Additional notes #+Healing does not apply to bandages or potions. Trinkets should no longer be affected. #Shaman totems receive benefit from +Damage. #Hunter Traps don't receive a benefit from increased spell damage. See also * Plus damage and healing * Spell Damage Coefficients * Spell Damage Comparison Category: Combat Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics